pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur
|backcolor = |name = Bulbasaur |jname = (フシギダネ Fushigidane) |ndex = 001 |evofrom = None |evointo = Ivysaur |gen = Generation I |pronun = BUL-buh-sore |hp = 45 |atk = 49 |def = 49 |satk = 65 |sdef = 65 |spd = 45 |total = 318 |species = Seed Pokémon |type = / |height = 2'00" |weight = 25.2 lbs. |ability = Overgrow Chlorophyll (Dream World) |color = Green |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is the / -type Seed Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region and is the initial Pokémon in the National Pokédex, numbered #001. Appearance Known as the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large plant bulb on its back. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three nails on all its four legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states, was planted on it at birth. Habitat As Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to locate, however, it could be found near streams. Special abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. Evolution Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32. Appearances In the anime Bulbasaur's debut in the anime was in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You, where it can be seen on Ash Ketchum's television in his room and his dream about which starter Pokémon he will select the next day. Ash's Bulbasaur May's Bulbasaur In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Red chose Bulbasaur, which he nicknamed Saur, as his Starter Pokémon. Game info Bulbasaur is a starter in [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], ''Pocket Monsters Green'', and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. In Pokémon Yellow, which is based upon the anime series, Bulbasaur is received as a gift in Cerulean City from a girl in the house next to the Pokémon Center. In the following games, Bulbasaur can be received via Trading. Locations |backcolor = |pokemon = Bulbasaur |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a girl in Cerulean City if Pikachu's Happiness is high enough |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |backcolor = |Pokemon = Bulbasaur |Snap = River Cave |Channel = Bus Stop |Trozei = Phobos Train Endless level 16 Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-5F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Rumble = Quiet Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |backcolor = |redblue = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |yellow = It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. |gold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |silver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |crystal = While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. |ruby = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |sapphire = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |emerald = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |firered = There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. |leafgreen = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |diamond = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |pearl = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |platinum = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |heartgold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |soulsilver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |black = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. }} PokéPark Data |type2 = |name = Bulbasaur |no = 030 |skill = None |att = Bulbasaur's Daring Dash |score = 00:10.80 }} Pokédex number |backcolor = |name = Bulbasur |kanto = #001 |johto = #231 |hoenn = Not Featured |sinnoh = Not Featured }} Learnset |type2= }} Sprites |bgcolor = |rbspr = Bulbasaur Blue & Red.png |yspr = Bulbasaur A.gif |grnspr = Bulbasaur Green.png |gldspr = Bulbasaur Gold (Normal).png |gldsprs = Bulbasaur Gold (Shiny).png |slvspr = Bulbasaur Sliver (Normal).png |slvsprs = Bulbasaur Sliver (Shiny).png |cryspr = Bulbasaur gold cristal.gif |crysprs = Bulbasaur gold cristal brillante.gif |rbysapspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |rbysapsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |emeraldspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |emeraldsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |frlgspr = BulbasaurRFVH.png |frlgsprs = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green Shiny.png |dpspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |dpsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |ptspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |ptsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |hgssspr = BulbasaurHGSSPTDP.gif |hgsssprs = BulbasaurshinyHGSS.gif |Iback = Bulbasaur espalda G1.png |IIback = Bulbasaur espalda G2.png |IIbacks = Bulbasaur Gold Sliver Back Shiny.png |IIIback = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green (Back Normal).png |IIIbacks = Bulbasaur Back Sprite GenIII.png |IVback = Bulbasaur Back Sprite DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks = Bulbasaur Back DPPHGSS.png }} Gallery Old bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur's Red, Blue, & Green artwork Original.jpg Ash Bulbasaur.png|Ash's Bulbasaur IL051.png Adorable Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur with shiny eyes Bulbasaur from Pokemon Ranch.jpg|Bulbasaur from Pokémon Ranch Bulbasaur-177.JPG|Bulbasaur in Pokémon Battle Revolution Ash_Bulbasaur anime pokemon.png|Ash's Bulbasaur 180px-May_Bulbasaur.png|May's bulbasaur 592px-Nurse_Joy_Bulbasaur.png|Nurse joy's bulbasaur Bulbasaur lab.jpg|Bulbasaur and Heracross at Professor Oak's outdoor lab bulb dex.jpg|dexter says about bulbasaur Origins Bulbasaur's appearance is based upon a small dinosaur with a plant growing off its back. Name Origin * Japanese:: フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. * French:: Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe(bulb) and bizarre ''(bizarre). * '''German:': Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). * English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". Trivia * Bulbasaur uses the bulb on its back to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only type starter Pokémon. Because of this, it is the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern; They are both the Seed Pokémon. * Although Bulbasaur is a quadrupedal Pokémon, it has the ability to stand on its two hind legs until it evolves into Ivysaur. * Bulbasaur is the first grass type starter. ja:フシギダネ ca:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon